


Flashback Friday

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, alien!will, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sophomore year?"</p><p>The question completely derailed Parv's monologue about Twilight Forests and farms and space aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Yogs first few days of university.

Will was an alien, which didn't surprise Parv as much as it should have.

The university they were both attending housed a number of creatures ranging from witches to werewolves to slimes to elves to ferrokinetics. Will was just another student.

"There's another alien here," Parv blurted as he sat in their dorm, watching Will unpack. "His eyes glow. Can your eyes glow?" Subtlety wasn't exactly in Parv's nature.

"No." Will replied tersely, and Parv was surprised by how deep his voice was.

"He called himself something... Luminan? yeah. He said he's a Luminan, whatever that means. Are you a Luminan, too?" Parv kicked his legs against his bed. Will had started to open another box, but froze upon hearing the word 'Luminan.'

"What is the Luminan's name?" Will asked, standing still and his back to Parv.

"He had this long and complicated spacey name, but people just call him Xephos." Parv clearly didn't understand how important this information was to his new roommate. "He's pretty cool, if a bit panicky at times. I guess he came here around sophomore year. He sort of fit right in, looking human and all, sort of like you." He gestured to Strife. "Though your pointy ears are a giveaway for an elf. Are you an elf? We have an elf here, maybe two. I don't know if Martyn counts..." Parv babbled on about unimportant things, but Will's mind reeled.

"Sophomore year?"

The question completely derailed Parv's monologue about Twilight Forests and farms and space aliens. He had to blink a few times and go back in their conversation to focus on the blond again.

"Yeah, like second year of high school." Parv paused, seeing Will getting more and more anxious. "Do you think you know this guy? Because I'm sure there are plenty of Xephos's on whatever planet you came from. It sounds common and alien enough." He paused again, looking over all the boxes. "Hey, are you finished unpacking? I'll help."

Parv went to grab a box on Will's bed, but the alien snatched it out of his hands. "That's mine." He growled.

Parv took a step back. "Alright man. You do your thing, I'll head down to the mess hall and get us some snacks. Do you like granola bars? They have a bunch of those. Or maybe, like, orange juice? Have you had that yet?" When Will didn't respond, Parv just turned and opened the door. "Okay, you're mad at me for touching your stuff. I get it. I'm in a band, and we--" He stopped short at the sight of Will's angry face. The freckles that dusted their way from one ear to the other were glowing a violent green. "Whoa,"

"Granola or whatever is fine." The glow of his freckles died down as Will turned away from Parv again. "Thanks."

Will didn't hear any movement, so he turned around and was met with a grinning Parv who hadn't moved.

"You do glow!" Parv couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Oh wow! I'll go tell Xephos, if you like."

"That's not necessary."

"Okay, that's fine, too." Parv still had that grin full of wonderment covering his face. "That's really cool, you know. The glowing."

"Yeah, whatever." Will muttered, freckles faintly glowing in what Parv thought looked like a blush.

Parv smiled. "I'll go get those snacks now. Consider it repayment for me barging into your room and screwing with your things."

Will gave a small laugh, which made Parv's smile even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'Luminan' taken from Sparxwrites because I'm not original.


End file.
